To-Love-Ru: Operation Harem Time!
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: this takes place when Momo Gets Rito and Yui alone in his house and room. only changes are Yui gets to Kiss Rito and it leads to more and Mea disabling the barrier comes a bit late so Momo gets to see her Harem plan take it's first big step forward. There are to be many lemons in this fanfiction so enjoy Rito x Harem.
1. Chapter 1: Harem Plan is a go!

To-Love-Ru: Operation Harem Time!

Episode 1: Harem Plan is a go!

Yuuki Rito who is currently at his house and in his room with Kotegawa Yui. The power had gone out and now he was above Yui with her arms wrapped around his neck as she lay on his bed in nothing but a button shirt. The top button accidentally came undone showing her cleavage. Both are unaware of the fact the one pulling strings of this entire situation for the Harem plan as she called as a pinked haired devil tailed alien named Momo. Her plan to make a harem happen in order to be close to Rito had taken it's first step. Everything was playing out well but.

"Oh no! This is too soon. This is only gonna trigger Kotegawa's normal reaction. I have an Aphrodisiac flower but it's effect is only temporary. Huh?" Momo stopped her thoughts as she noticed what she was expecting to happen didn't happen.

"Umm, Kotegawa...it's hard to get out of this position like this." Rito told her as he tried to get out of her grip till he heard her speak.

"I...I always hated indecent things. Especially since boys always seem to cause trouble and do indecent things. So, I always stood up to them but lately my view on it has changed. Just cause some boys do indecent things doesn't mean they're all bad and I..." Rito just listened to her. This is the first time he has seen her talk like this. Yui's cheeks were turning red. Right now for the first time in her life she wanted to let go and say what she really feels. "I can't stop thinking of you. That's why if you'll only do indecent things to me then I'll..." Yui was having trouble finishing that statement but Rito understood what was being said to him as Momo heard it all and watched with excitement like she was playing one of her Eroge's.

"You go girl! Who would've thought the typically strict Kotegawa would be so bold! No, before being a disciplinary officer she too is a woman in love!" Momo said in her thoughts enjoying the show. She then Noticed Rito slowly but surely moving closer to Yui's face as hers was moving to his. Their lips were so close they could feel their breaths on each other. Something in Rito wanted to pull away before he did something he and Yui couldn't undo but Yui closed that small bit of distance and they shared a deep and passionate kiss. Rito's common sense was now taken over by instinct and passion.

"AHHH! They did it!" Momo yelled in her thoughts as she started drooling and moving her hips in a sexual manner. She took note that this seem to trigger Rito's beastly side that only seems to awaken when he is asleep. Rito's hands were exploring Yui's body entirely without him thinking about it. Yui still had her hands around his neck then her left hand began feeling through his hair as she moaned from all of Rito's touches. They then separated their lips and gasped for air. They were looking into each others eyes as the heat and passion from that make out session alone sparked something to happen.

"Kotegawa." Rito whispered.

"Yui." She replied to him. "Call me Yui...Rito." she said with a pleading voice.

"Yui." Rito complied as they made some more.

"This is so hot. Rito is one thing but Kotegawa is really into it. Just watching is getting me all hot." Momo said in her thoughts as she watched and now saw that Yui had unbuttoned the shirt completely allowing Rito complete access to her. Rito looked at her naked body sucked on her breasts. Licking the nipple in a clockwise motion while sucking on them. Yui was trying to hold back her moan by putting her left index finger in her mouth. Rito then put his finger in her womanhood making her moan louder. Her breasts being sucked and licked and now massaged and getting fingered all in one go was making her go crazy.

"This...is...so shamelss...ahh...yet I don't seem to mind it. Is it cause it's Yuu...Rito?" she said in her thoughts. She then finally realized she herself was touching Rito's crotch. "When did I?" She asked herself and noticed Rito reacting to the stimulation. They then made out some more. Yui was prepared for what was to come. Rito pushed his manhood into Yui as she winced in pain. Rito kissed her out of reaction and Yui held him with her arms around his neck. Rito started off with a slow pace. Momo decided to watch from a different angle by moving to the other side of the sliding door to Rito's room since she doubted they'd notice her with all they were doing now.

"Oh my gosh! Rito is even more skilled than he is when he's asleep and he's quite...big." Momo made a mental note of his size and his techniques to help him be a better Harem king.

"Ahh ahh ahh!" Yui was moaning as Rito picked up the pace being on top of her. Rito started moaning himself from the tightness and how Yui's insides were clamping down on him.

"Yui, you feel really amazing!" Rito told her as he then grabbed her hip as he was now on his knees and thrusted even faster.

"AHH! Rito! Rito!" Yui moaned as she then felt strange. "Something's coming! I feel something coming!"

"Me too! I'm at my limit!" Rito said as he felt something about to come out till finally Rito released his sperm inside of Yui as she had her first orgasm.

"AHHHH!" she moaned very loudly and felt something shoot into her womb as she orgasmed from it all and was drooling as her body twitched. They were both sweaty and exhausted. For their first time it was quite an experience for them. They were both unaware of what was happening outside. Momo wanted to enjoy the whole show but saw Lala and the others were home a bit early then saw her force field was destroyed by something. Luckily it was after she got the desired result but did wish she could've seen what they would do afterwards.

"Not good. If they see them like that then the Harem plan will be in danger. Momo used her D-dial to call out a small seed to at least give Rito the heads up but that meant her cover had to be revealed to him. "Oh well. At least with this the Harem plan took a big step forward. Fufufufu." she said as she chuckled since even she didn't think Yui would be that forward. She sent her seed through a small opening of the door.

"Yui..." Rito said as he looked into her eyes.

"Rito..." She replied as they were about to kiss again which may have led to a second round but Rito felt something poke his foot. He looked down and saw the plant then it pointed to his balcony and saw Momo waving hi before hiding again.

"She saw the whole thing!?" Rito panicked but then saw her typing a text on her D dial saying everyone is home. "Crap!"

"Rito?" Yui called out confused as to why he hesitated.

"I...I think my sister and the others just came home." Rito nervously said. In the meanwhile Mikan, Lala, Nana, and Celine were walking up stairs see if Rito was up stairs. Soon as they opened the door Rito and Yui were both dressed. Well all Yui had was the button shirt so she was able to button up quickly and Rito put on his pants just as quickly.

"Huh? Kotegawa?" Mikan called out looking confused.

"Oh, Hey Yui! What are you doing here?" Lala asked in her happily.

"Mao?" Celine saw her mama and Yui together then ran to Yui since she liked Yui a lot. "Mao!"

"Oh I was just visiting cause my clothes got wet in the rain." She quickly replied. "My clothes should be dry now so I'll go get changed." Yui quickly told them as she went to get her uniform out of the dryer.

"Did something happen here?" Nana asked being suspicious of the whole thing.

"N-No not at all." Rito replied nervously hoping no one will notice his bed was a mess. Under the bed sheets. The girls take their leave as Lala noticed a white stain with a little red mixed in it. That was right by Rito's door.

"Didn't Yui walk by here?" she asked herself but ignored it for now. Rito then noticed it and cleaned it up.

"That was a close call. Don't you think Rito?" Rito turned around and saw it was Momo.

"Momo!? Did you plan all this?" Rito asked her.

"I did tell you I am willing to help you make the Harem plan happen and you proved me right when I said you had potential. Even more than that time in the bath." Momo said as she reminded Rito of the Blow job he got in the bath when Momo suggested the Harem plan. "Can you really say you don't have potential now?" Momo asked him. Momo smiled innocently at him.

"Maybe she's right but..." Rito still had doubts.

"Well you're considering it now so that's fine for now and don't worry I'll keep this a secret for now. Believe me Rito you have the power to make all these girls who want you happy. You being the next king of Deviluke is the best way to do it for when you marry big sister." She told him as she walked down stairs leaving Rito to think about the Harem plan. Yui was dressed and was now heading home. She blushed as she waved good bye to Rito and he blushed as well given what they did. They all ate Dinner but Lala couldn't help but wonder what was bothering Rito but Momo told her he was just thinking about what to do for the future and Lala left it at that. Everyone was now in bed. Rito was still thinking.

"Is it really okay for me to go through with it?" He asked himself.

"You really do worry too much Rito."

"Momo?" Rito saw Momo walk into his room and has now placed herself on top of him in nothing but a button shirt and sexy lace panties.

"Fufufu, Rito I wouldn't suggest this to you if I thought you were a bad person who would use us as things. It's your kindness that drew me and everyone else to you." Momo said as she then kissed him and moved his hand to her left boob. "Rito." She had a pleading look hoping he would fully accept the harem plan.

"Okay." he said.

"What?" she asked not sure if she heard him right.

"I said okay. I'll go with your Harem plan." He told her she teared up. Happy that now the plan can move forward for her to have a spot with Rito.

"Oh, Rito." She said as she kissed him and Rito just his hands work their magic like he did with Yui. Momo was moaning as her and Rito's tongues explored each other. Rito got his right fingers under her panties and his left hand started stroking her tail making her feel weak and aroused.

"Mmmmphh." She moaned as she continued to kiss him. Rito let go of her tail to open up her buttoned shirt as he began to suck on her breasts while Momo nervously stroked him. As much as she wanted this she still felt nervous doing this kind of thing. The blow job was in the heat of the moment but this was different. Rito was willing and being affectionate with her. As the foreplay went on Rito removed her panties and her shirt. Momo was on all fours and completely exposed to Rito. "R-Rito." She said feeling embarrassed.

"Momo. Here I go." Rito said as he inserted himself into Momo. She was wincing at the pain but bared through it for Rito. "So Tight."

"Mmmm ahhh, Rito. You're really inside me." She said to him as she turned her head and wrapped her left arm around his neck to kiss him. Rito started thrusting into her. Momo wasn't even realizing she was moving her hips to match with Rito's movements making it feel all the better. Rito thrusted faster and faster.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh!" Rito turned her around as he lifted her to lay her on her back.

"I wanna see the face you make when you orgasm Momo." Rito said as he picked up the pace.

"Rito! Hahhh!" Momo moaned trying to keep her voice down but between her moans and the slapping noise of Rito slamming into her pussy it was amazing no one heard anything yet.

"I'm cumming." Rito told her.

"Me too, Rito~." She said as she orgasmed at the feel of his sperm being released into her. "Ahhh!" Rito kissed her again to prevent her loud yell from leaving the room. Momo's body was twitching. "So much...cum. Rito's cum is inside me..." she said in her thoughts having an orgasmic face as she drooled after her and Rito separated lips. "I love you, Rito." She said to him catching him a little off guard.

"Momo..." She put an index finger on his lips. She understood he wasn't ready to say to her just yet. He still had his feeling for Lala and Haruna to sort out and now Yui is on that list. She was willing to wait awhile for him to say it to her. Now that the Harem plan was a go she needed to focus on the girls on the list of the harem to be here when he was ready to say those words to her and all the girls that will be in the harem.

"We should get some rest. After all there's still a lot to do before the Harem plan is a success Rito." She told him as they laid down to rest. She slept on his shoulder telling herself to wake up early to avoid getting caught in the room.

It was now morning. Rito was still sleeping but Momo reluctantly got up and put on her shirt and panties and snuck out to at least make it to the bathroom her and her sisters use to make it seem like she was getting ready for school. She got there with no issues till.

"Momo?"

"Ahh! oh good morning big sister!" She said in surprise.

"You're up early." Lala said to her.

"Oh, well it's just one of those mornings where you just feel energetic. Hehehehe" She replied nervously.

"Okay then. I'm gonna take a shower so I'll try not to take too long." She told her.

"Alright then." She replied as Lala went to take her shower. Good thing cause Momo was barely walking straight since she was feeling a bit sore from last night. "Phew, That was too close. I think I should consider getting big sister and Nana in on the harem plan next. Other wise it could be a problem if they catch Rito before the final phase is set. Especially with Nana. Big Sister wouldn't have too much of a problem but Rito has to at least make sure he lets his feelings for big sister are perfectly understood and received." She said in her thoughts. Else where was a Red Haired girl in her apartment watching the city from her window.

"Hmm I guess I was too slow to stop her harem plan. Oh well. It may actually be interesting to see how Rito Sempai will be from now on." She told herself since she hasn't gotten any orders from her master just yet. The one who shot down Momo's barrier last night was this girl known to all as Kurosaki Mea. Much like Yami she has a transformation ability and can make her body into any weapon she imagines. A new day has begun and Rito was on his way to becoming a King.

End

Notes:

So thoughts on this chapter. What did y'all think? What do you all expect to happen for this fic. I love To Love Ru. One of the best Harems I have ever had the honor to watch and read. Just wish Rito wasn't so chicken when it comes to girls.

I choose this moment cause I felt if Rito and Yui had gone through with their heated moment the Harem plan would have taken a few steps forward. With or without Mea's interference.

Thanks for reading. Please support the series to continue the anime and finish the manga. On a personal note I hope we support it enough for it to get a good and proper english dub.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's be friends

To-Love-Ru: Operation Harem Time 2

A few days passed Momo was planning on how to get Lala and Nana into the Harem plan. Lala was open to Rito loving more than one wife given how she didn't mind Haruna but Nana was another case. It was obvious from anyone's perspective Nana was in love with Rito but she's as stubborn as a Mule as the Human's of Earth would say in the land of America. She sat through most of her classes thinking without realizing Mea was watching her. They were all outside Talking during their lunch break.

"Ehh!?" Mea said to Nana as she had just finished telling her about Ren and Run. "I don't believe you."

"It's true. Ren is the boy and Run is the girl. Whenever they sneeze they switch between being a boy and girl." Nana explained as Momo kept an eye on her. With what Yami told her and Rito about Mea there was no doubt Mea would cause problems if they weren't careful especially to the now advancing Harem plan. Mea seemed to enjoy talking to Nana as her friend so for now things were going well with Mea. Just then Lala appeared after hearing about the topic on Run and Ren.

"It's definitely true!" She yelled.

"But I don't quite understand how that's possible." Mea said with a confused look on her face.

"Just leave it to me and I'll show you with this! Gender-Gender Change-kun!" She told Mea excitedly. They to the hall way and found Rito. "Rito!"

"Huh?" Before Rito what was going on he got shot by Lala with Gender-kun and he was once again Yuusaki Riko. "Ehhh!?"

"AHHHH, He really changed into a girl!" Mea yelled as Yui and Haruna just witnessed the whole thing. Rito was in the middle of trying to talk to Yui how she's handling the idea of the Momo's Harem plan. She did call it shameless and reacted as would be expected of her but Momo was quite the persuasive talker in how she seemed to enjoy doing perverted things with Rito. The whole thing was settled after half the day used by Momo to talk the pros of being in the Harem with Rito as the king of the universe to succeed her father by marrying Lala then the rules are Rito's and Lala's to make. Yui knew Momo wouldn't stop trying to convince her so she reluctantly agreed and Momo had her sign a binding universal legal contract. So for now Yui is a part of it but Rito had promised once the girls Momo has listed are in the Harem then that would be it so Momo allowed Yui to look at the list to insure Momo doesn't pull any funny business. If any girls get added Momo and Yui are to talk about it. That was the agreement set for now.

"Lala! Why did you turn me into a girl!?" Riko yelled.

"Sorry about that Rito. I just wanted to show Mea the basic idea of a Memourzians gender change." She said in an embarrassed tone as she giggled. "Okay let's change you back." She pulled the trigger but change-kun didn't fire. "Uh oh. I think it's out of power."

"You gotta be kidding!" Riko yelled. Her problems got worse when Saruyama appeared and saw Riko. She ran for her life as the Deviluke sisters and Mea took her home early. Haruna and Yui marked Rito as an excused absence. At least now Yui knows why Riko looks so familiar when she saw Saruyama and Riko on a date. A short while later Mikan just returned home. After hearing the explanation of what happened from Riko in a maid outfit. Mikan thought Mea was a little weird while she kept trying to lick Riko. After that Riko went to her room to get changed. As she stripped down she couldn't help but look at her female body. Sex with Yui and Momo changed her outlook on women.

"So, have you taken an even bigger interest in women. Rito?" Surprised that Momo snuck behind her like that she panicked and jumped to her bed and tried to cover up.

"M-Momo! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just thought I should check on you and to let you know Mea has left and wanted me to tell you bye." Momo replied as she sat next Riko and began making advances on Riko. "Why did she decide to visit?" She asked as she was feeling up Riko's thigh.

"P-Perhaps to get to know...us better..mmmm." Riko was feeling strange from Momo's obvious sexual touches as she pushed her down and Momo began to grope Riko's breasts.

"But why I wonder. But I guess I can worry about it later since this kind of thing is a rare chance Rito." She said sensually as her touches got more sexual and then proceeded to suck on her breasts causing Riko to moan. "Fufufufu, your techniques were good Rito but I think this experience will make you a better lover. The more you know the more prepared you'll be as a future harem king." She said as her tail began to pull Riko's panties down. Momo then licked her own fingers and started fingering Riko's pussy.

"Ahhh! M-Momo I can't..." Riko tried to talk but the pleasure of being fingered and having her breasts licked and sucked on till they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh~ so this is what Momo is really like." Momo and Riko looked up to see it was Mea and were surprised. "Ta-dah! My pretend to go home plan was a success!" Mea said happily. "You're nothing like you are at school Momo." Momo looked at Mea with a glare not completely trusting her motives yet. "I take it from your conversation earlier you know all about me from Big Sister Yami." Momo began to play with her hair as Riko just watched Mea.

"Why are you here exactly Mea?" Momo asked.

"Well to be honest I was originally sent to kill Rito but Master has decided to put a hold on that. So for now I am free to know you all better and Big Sister did recommend I should know more people while I am here on this planet." Momo wasn't buying her story yet. "I want to know more about the real you not the person who you pretend to be at school Momo. Besides I can be of help to your harem plan." Momo was now surprised since she didn't expect her to know about it. "I learned about from Rito while he was asleep with my ability." She moved her braided hair tail. "My Psycho Dive ability let's me enter the of anyone who is unconscious. I saw a lot of interesting thing in Rito Senpai's mind. It involved a recent experience in a bath. I can't believe you did "that" to Rito Senpai." She said as she then decided to do more licking on Riko. "Oh but I won't help you get Big Sister Yami. You'll be on your own with her." She added and went back to licking a moaning Riko.

"Hmm, given the situation I don't have much of a choice since the Harem Plan is in danger. However if we keep Mea close it may draw her master out especially if I can get Mea into the Harem." Momo contemplated in her thoughts. "Alright Mea I agree to your offer of helping us. So, let's be friends. However, Mea. You can do better than this."

"What do you mean?" Mea asked her.

"If just lick the breasts you'll never get the best reaction. Sometimes you gotta do a little bit of this." Momo sucked on Riko's left bood and did a rapid swirl lick clockwise and back to sucking making Riko feel strange.

"Oh~, I see! Then Like this?" Mea imitated the action on Riko's right boob.

"That's it. Just like that." Momo told her as they both attacked the boobs. "Then it helps to lick down here." Momo gestured to the womanhood.

"Oh wow! As expected of you Momo. You're quite knowledgeable." This session continued on then Momo showed Mea fingering techniques.

"Hah! No not...ahh both...ahhh" Riko was being fingered in both lower holes. Mea got curious as to how Riko was feeling so she used her Psycho dive to feel the pleasure Riko was going through. Now Mea was moaning with Riko and Momo got some good intel on possible weaknesses for Mea till she felt someone licking and sucking her tail and she saw it was Riko.

"Hah! R-R-Rito! No!" Riko caught her off guard but she was enjoying it none the less. Now all three girls were moaning from the pleasure of their unique Yuri three way. Riko was acting on the feminine instincts she currently possesses.

"My body is burning up." Riko said in her thoughts as she licked and stroked Momo's tail. Momo kept fingering Riko's pussy as she sucked on her left boob. Mea fingered Riko's butt hole while sucking Riko's right boob but being linked to Riko was making her feel everything Riko was feeling even she wasn't sure what was happening to her.

"Something is coming. Rito Senpai is burning up and it's being passed to me."

"Cahhhn't hold on." Riko said in her mind.

"Gonnahhh!" Momo continued the thought.

"I'm cumming!" All three yelled but Riko became Rito at the moment of Orgasm so he ended up cumming his sperm on the girls. All were breathing heavily.

"Hey...Mea. Lick that." Momo told Mea as she licked the sperm on her hand off.

"it's bitter." Mea replied.

"I can teach even better things now that Rito is a man again." momo said deviously as Mikan knocked on the door.

"Rito! Lala says the effects should have worn off by now." Mikan said as she entered his room and saw momo and Mea. "W-W-What the hell is going on!?" Mikan was in a panic as Momo and Mea were next to Rito but apparently something happened. Momo quickly used a flower to put Mikan to sleep that make her think what she just saw was a dream. Rito quickly put one his actual boy clothes before she woke up. Mikan woke up exactly five minutes later to see Rito as a boy but no Momo but Mea was still sitting on his window as she questioned why she was still here. Outside the Yuuki residence was a girl with green hair. It was none other than Run Elsie Jewleria. The princess of the planet Memourze. She rang the door bell. Lala answered the door.

"Ahh, Run! Did you come to play today? Yay! Come on in!" She told her childhood friend.

"Run?" Momo saw her as she wanted to see who was at the door.

"Is it her!? The Memourzian who can switch between being a boy and a girl!?" Mea asked Lala and Momo.

"Uh-huh! She changes from the girl, Run into the guy Ren!" Lala explained. Momo asked her if she needed something but then said it was nothing. She gave her apologies for disturbing them till Momo quickly ran to her.

"Run! What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked in concern. She maybe getting girls into the harem plan for her own desires but that didn't necessarily mean Momo didn't care about the people in her life.

"I...um...I had something I wanted to discuss with Rito." Without needing to finish Momo accepted and saluted like a soldier who has just received orders from her surperior officer as her eyes sparkled because an opening into progressing the harem plan has just opened.

"I understand! If that's what it is, then I will personally set it all up for you!" Momo replied.

"Really!?" Run asked her since she didn't expect that.

"Yep. I'll make sure to tell Rito when and where to meet you." Momo replied with an enthusiastic attitude.

"Oh, thank you! I can't believe someone like you is Lala's little sister!" She told her.

"I know, right!" Lala agreed not realizing Run was trying to insult her as her rival.

"I don't how I can ever thank you Momo!" Run kept expressing her thank yous as Mea watched and smiled as maybe getting to know these people wouldn't be as bad as she initially thought. After Momo had explained it all to Rito she helped him pick an attire appropriate for a date with Run who is an alien princess as well as one of Earth's top Idols in Japan. With a little help from Peke's data on Earth outfits they were all set and Momo placed an ear piece in his left ear that camouflaged to his skin color making it invisible and only Rito would be able to hear Momo trying to help guide him on this date if he needed it. This also allowed her to listen in on the conversations and make sure the date is being led in the right direction. With Run there was only one problem that could halt the harem plan altogether and that was Ren. Aside from being an annoyance to win Lala's heart the fact these two share the same body was a cause for concern. Momo would study into the Memourzian culture later after Run became a part of the harem.

"Testing. Can you hear me Rito?" Momo asked as she was using her own Ear piece to talk to Rito. She had to make sure they were on the same frequency. This mission was a crucial one to advance the Harem plan.

"Yeah. It's almost like you're right next to me." Rito replied surprised at how clean her voice was coming through.

"OH~! Rito you're such a charmer!" Momo replied as a teasing joke but understood what he meant. "Alright! let Operation Swoon the Idol Princess begin!"

End of episode 2

Notes:

This is a good stopping point. I Don't want too much to happen in one go. I had to use episodes 5 and 6 of darkness to reference and remember how that event played out. I didn't remember the scene word for word but tried to improvise as much as I could. This episode was a yuri one which I thought could be a nice change of pace. For those who don't know Mea's psycho dive connects her to her target completely. When she isn't mind reading she can feel the emotions and physical pleasures as long as she remained connected to her target hence why she would have an orgasm that was in sync(N'Sync lol) with Rito. Rito having a yuri experience as Riko must've taught him something lol any who I need to re-watch the original date in the anime then see what point in the date should the events be altered to add Run into the harem. I don't think I'll be able to make a lemon happen given she doesn't separate from Ren till after the date but I will get her involved in the harem by the end of next episode. As for Mea for now she is playing along with the harem plan till she feels to otherwise leave cause you all recall Mea has her own issues to contend with but I think I know a good point to make Mea an official part of the harem.

Leave your thoughts and concerns about this episode and what you would like to see in the reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3 Metamorphis! Rito & Run's date

To-Love-Ru: Operation Harem Time

Rito was in the middle of the city waiting for Run. With all the necessary checks done Rito saw Run running toward him. Looking quite lovely.

"Rito!" she called out. "You weren't waiting long were you?" she asked.

"No, I just got here myself." He replied. From an alley way where they wouldn't be noticed Momo was watching and behind her was Mea plus Nana and Yami.

"A bit of a cliché start but it works." She said as Rito and Run linked arms looking like an actual couple as per her suggestion. "By the way, why are all of you here?" she asked looking annoyed as she saw Nana, Yami, and Mea.

"Hehehe, I invited them!" Mea replied innocently.

"Please don't mind me." Yami replied with a book under her arm.

"I'm just here to make sure Rito doesn't do anythin weird to Run." Nana replied. Momo had a teasing look on her face.

"Oh~."

"What?" Nana asked.

"So you are thinking about Rito after all." Momo asked her sister in a teasing manner. This cause Nana to blush.

"D-Don't be an idiot! I'm not..." Mea pushed Nana to the side.

"I'm thinking about Senpai! What if Senpai and Run kiss?" She asked in an exciting manner. Momo then folded her arms acting like an expert.

"Run is pretty assertive, so something more incredible might happen." Momo replied. Causing Mea to gasp in excitement.

"Really!? Like what!?" Mea asked. Momo gave an example scenario like Run inviting Rito to her place to do some adult activities. Like taking a bath together then preparing for evening activities.

"Or something like that." Momo told her.

"(Gasp!) Really!?" Mea asked while Nana just imagined the whole scenario.

"What is wrong with you two!?" Nana asked them. Nana, Mea, and Yami weren't part of today's plan in watching Rito's date but as far as Nana and Yami could tell this was still the normal routine in how things happen to Rito. Long as they think that there shouldn't be any real problems. Rito claiming Run's virginity this evening was an impossibility with these two being here but getting Run into the Harem once Rito worked his charm will be a cake walk for her but perhaps she could at least get Nana and Yami more interested in Rito or rather be more open about their feelings for him during this date. Well from that point, being as sneaky as they could be they followed Rito and Run into a Benny's restaurant.

"Umm, is everything alright Run?" Rito asked in concern since she seemed to have something on her mind.

"Oh, umm we'll..." As their conversation started Momo was listening in through her ear piece. Luckily only she could hear them. Mea was trying to hear them. After Run took a sip of her drink she began to talk about how her work as an Idol has been a little hard lately.

"I love being Idol. Knowing that the songs I sing can make others happy really makes it enjoyable. I started so I could get you to notice me more and now I love singing cause it makes me happy but just last week...my producer said because I'm an Idol...things like falling in love can't be allowed so I've been a little down because of it." She told him.

"I guess being an Idol is harder than I thought, but you shouldn't let it get to you. I mean we can't help but fall in love. I guess what I'm saying is don't worry too much about it and just keep doing what you're doing." He told her.

"What if...I end up losing my job as an Idol because I couldn't stop myself from falling in love?" She asked him.

"I don't think that will happen but even if it did and everyone stopped listening to you. I'll still listen to you sing. When I hear you sing I can hear you put your heart and soul into it. That's I won't stop listening to you sing." He told her. Momo having overheard that was impressed.

"Oh my, I guess he didn't need help for this after all. I wonder if all his recent experiences awakened a cassanova side as well as his beastly side." She mentally said as she chuckled a bit. Just then heard an arrogant laugh. Rito and Run recognized it well enough. It was none other than Tenjouin Saki with Kujou Rin and Fujisaki Ayako aka Aya.

"Oh my, this is quite a small restaurant. They should feel honored at my presence." Saki said as she laughed while Rin and Aya simply nodded.

"Tenjouin Senpai." Rito called out.

"Oh my if it isn't Yuuki Rito and Run. Out on a date?" She asked them.

"Well, I guess so." Rito replied nervously.

"Well, she definitely spoiled the mood." Momo mumbled as Mea and Nana agreed while Yami kept reading her book.

"We're just gonna be going now. Come on Run." Rito said as they got up. Run tripped over herself but Rito caught her but his luck caused him to lose his balance as the back of his head touched Rin's breasts.

"YUUKI RITO!" She yelled as Rito and Run for it. Momo and her group followed them but stayed hidden till they saw them on a bridge over the street. They merely watched as Momo listened to their talk as Run talked more about her planet. Rito listened with great interest since Run hasn't talked about her home much.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"It's just this is the first time you ever talked about your home before." Rito told her as she blushed when he smiled.

"Rito." She said as it looked like they were going to kiss.

"Ahhh, it looks like they're gonna do it!" Mea said as she trembled with excitement and had stars in her eyes as did Momo and held each other close as the distance was closing closer and closer. Nana was blushing as she wasn't sure what to feel and Yami took a peek while looking like she was still reading. They were all holding their breath till

"Achoo!" She sneezed and switched with Ren. When Rito saw how close they were. "AHHHH!" They both screamed in a panic. "What the hell!?" He asked.

"Don't look at me your the one who popped out when sneezing!" Rito replied.

"It's not like I asked to! Just look away for a minute!" Ren told him as he sprayed pepper on himself. "Achoo!" He has now switched with Run.

"Sorry about that." She said in embarrassment. With Momo's group.

"Wow! She really does switch between a boy and a girl." She sad in great interest. Nana for some reason breathed a lot easier while Yami was looking a little more relaxed as she went back to reading.

"Yeah but the great mood has just died with that little hiccup." She replied to Mea. While nothing too big has interrupted the small things that were unexpected sure had a tendency of getting in the way of her Harem plan.

"Momo." Mea called out.

"What?" Momo replied.

"They're already leaving." Mea pointed out as Momo realized her blunder in getting lost in her thoughts. Calling Rito with her ear piece would raise suspicion with the other girls here.

"Guess, I'll have to listen in on the conversation to have an idea of how it's going." Momo set her ear piece to receive mode where she would only hear what Rito hears till she set it back to radio mode. It was getting to be late as Rito and Run were looking at a pond in the park.

"You know when I said my producer told I shouldn't fall in love while I'm an Idol it really hurt. I started just so you would notice me more because I considered Lala my rival in love. I enjoy singing. I really do, but when the producer said that I got to thinking that as long as I share a body with Ren I can never really stand on equal ground with Lala or the others." She said as Rito listened to her. "So I thought it would be better to bury my feelings for you and just sing and continue being an Idol but in the end...it was no good." She said as tears started falling and was crying. "(Sob, sob) It's not fair. All I want is to be with you just as much as Lala does because I love you, Rito." She told him in a her most heartfelt confession.

"Run." Rito called out as seeing her cry made him see what Momo meant about those who would be hurt if he were to only choose one. Unable to see her cry like this he pulled her in a hug that surprised Run.

"Rito?" She called out in confusion while still crying. Rito then cupped her face while drying her tears with his thumbs and picked up where they left off at the bridge and gave Run a kiss. Run didn't know what to think but right now her feelings of regret and sadness felt like they were washed away as she embraced the kiss. Her first kiss with Rito was a long one but a sweet one that was better than anything she dreamed of. After finally separating for air.

"Run I..." Rito was gonna try to tell her how she can still be with him in the harem plan till she suddenly fell over again. "Run!" Her body was burning up.

"I guess I really pushed it today." She said thinking it was due to all the walking and running.

"Let's get you somewhere to rest." Rito said as he carried her. Momo having heard all that and the making out noises told the girls to follow her into the park. They eventually found Rito laying Run down but Nana misunderstood the whole situation thinking Rito was about to do something perverted in public.

"What the hell are..."

"Doing rito!?" Nana looked to her left to see Yui.

"Kotegawa?"

"Nana?" Yui then looked behind her and there was Yami, Momo, and Mea. Momo and Mea giggling like they were busted. Apparently Yui ssaw Rito and Run together and decided to follow since she wasn't sure if he was doing this on his own or if Momo had something to do with this. Rito having heard them both being close by and through his ear piece turned around.

"Nana? Hey Nana! Is Momo there with you!?" Rito asked in concern. Momo already aware Run suddenly didn't feel well went to Run to check on her. Everyone was getting worried. Run looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Errr, ahh. Ri...to." she called out.

"I'm right here, Run." Rito said as he held her hand.

"I wish I knew what was going on. Even I don't know what could be causing this. It may be better to get her to Mikado sensei." Momo suggested.

"Okay. Just hang in there Run. You're gonna be okay." Rito told her as her body was now glowing. Everyone was now looking shocked.

"No, I think...this might be...AHHH!" She yelled as the light enveloped her completely.

"Run!" Rito yelled in worry as a sudden boom and something flew at Rito and knocked him back. As the smoke finally Yui had a surprised look on her face as she looked back and forth to where Run was and Rito is. Momo, Nana, and Mea took a look then looked confused as well.

"Uggghh, What the hell?" A familiar male voice said. The smoke was completely clear as Rito opened his eyes. He still felt Runs hand in his as he looked up and saw she was alright but she was on top of him and naked. Then he looked to the bench and like everyoen else was shocked to see Ren was right there.

"W-What the hell is going on!? How Ren be over there and while Run is over here!?" Rito asked as Run was waking up. Then Yami read her book to the others.

"This an excerpt from from an illustrated rare subject space encyclopedia. After their first and second stages of sexual maturity, the typical Memourzian splits into two matured adult bodies in their third stage of maturity, due to their peculiar biology." Yami read to exlain to it as everyone was so shocked at how that kind of thing was even possible. "In other words, metamorphis. When one separates into two independent beings, man and woman." She finished explaining in a simpler summary of what she just said. "Congratulations, Princess Run Elise Jewleria." Yami said as a star in her right eye appeared. "We should have Sekihan tonight to celebrate, right?" she asked everyone while looking forward to the idea of having Sekihan.

"Looks like a lucky break has happened." Mea said to Momo as they stared at Ren in Run's dress yelling how he was finally free. Momo got what she was saying. With Run and Ren separated Run can be in the Harem plan with no issue.

"Rito! Rito! Rito! I finally matured! Now I can work my way into being number one in your heart!" Run proclaimed because she was so happy that she has her own mature adult body. Now she can stand on even ground with the other girls. As she then kissed him on the lips shocking everyone watching.

"Well, I suppose I should count our lucky stars. But I should tell Run while I get a chance to talk to her alone." Momo mentally said. "Run why don't we get you back in your dress." Momo suggested as she walked Run to the girls public restroom. Especially if the famous Idol Run were seen naked it could cause a scandal. Rather than tell Ren Yami knocked him out since he was being too noisy for her tastes. Everyone removed all of Run's clothes then put Ren in the boys restroom. Rito, Yui, and Nana decided to go get some boys clothes for Ren and since Rito's house was close by they ran there. Yami took it as a chance to ask Mikan if she could make Sekihan leaving Mea to be a watch dog if Ren woke up and tried to leave without any clothes. So Momo could now talk to Ren as she was putting her clothes back on. Momo began going into the specifics into the harem plan. Ren had her objections but it's not like Rito wasn't allowed if he became the king as Momo told her. It was true and king or queen was entitled to their own harem if they chose to have one. Momo sweetened the deal that it's not like she has to settle being part of the harem. She could think of it as a way to always show others in the harem she's number one. Those words and the thought of making Lala number two or three or even four was an extra incentive but being able to stay with Rito with no worries of being a part from him was a dream chance. So she agreed to it but had to at least settle with letting Rito marry Lala first to make it all official.

"Momo! How did it go?" Mea asked as Momo gave a thumbs up. With this another girl was now added to the harem. Now that Run is added. Momo can start putting into action getting Lala and Nana next. Momo would have to plan very carefully for Nana but Lala she had an idea of how to convince her big sister. If she could explain to her how Rito has so many girls in love with him besides Haruna and Rito is able to love them back as much as her then things would be easier in handling Nana.

"Then it's settled. The next one to add is the one who this whole plan hinges on besides Rito. Big Sister." Momo said in her thoughts as Rito and the others made it back to give Ren some of clothes Rito thought would fit him.

End of episode 3

Notes:

Here it is. Woulda finished last night but I got caught up on watching space dandy and fell asleep. For those who don't know Sekihan is red rice that is normally eaten to celebrate one's coming of age into adulthood. Any who as I said there wouldn't be much of a lemon this chapter but I think I got Run added in well enough this chapter. So, now we can get back to adding in Lala then Nana. I think I know a good point in the the To Love Ru story to do it. Anywho hope this was enjoyable so please leave a review and feel free to say who you think should come after Lala and Nana. Thanks and laters.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions, Lala & Nana

To-Love-Ru: Operation Harem Time! 4

It has been about four days since the date between Rito and Run. Run has come back to school now that she has time off from work. Like with Yui she's still getting used to the idea of sharing Rito but she was happy that Rito has accepted her feelings. Lala has noticed a change in attitude with these two. Momo simply put it as merely being more open with themselves. Run still waits for when she has a chance to be alone with Rito like Yui and Momo had. Momo asked her to wait till the issue of Lala and Nana are handled. While she was thinking about this, Nana was lost in her thoughts.

"Why did I act like that?" She asked herself as she wondered why she felt her chest tighten when Rito and Run almost kissed at the bridge, panic at the thought of Rito doing something with Run, and finally how she felt like her chest was tightening so much that it was almost hard to breath when Run kissed Rito after separating from Run.

"What are you thinking about?" Momo asked as she noticed her sister sitting on bench outside.

"I-It's nothing!" She replied. As Momo could easily tell what her twin was thinking and teased her a bit.

"You're thinking about Rito aren't you?" She asked in a teasing matter.

"I am not!"

"It's not like Rito minds you being flat." Momo told her as she once again showed off her chest.

"Why would I care!? Just you wait! My breast will grow out one day!" Nana replied and it went into one of their usual spats. Rito and Lala noticed this as they were waling together. Despite Momo's planning Rito took it upon himself to spend time with Lala since he confessed to her first but hasn't spent any real time with her. Especially with all this planning momo has been putting into with the harem plan. Lala ran in there with a new invention to help breast growth for Nana.

"I got a bad feeling about this." he said to himself. Soon as he heard.

"And start!" Lala said till it blew up. After the smoke cleared Nana actually had boobs.

"This is...AHHH! Thank you big sis!" Nana yelled. However with Momo she felt unusual.

"My chest..." She took a feel. "AHHHH, My boobs are gone!" She cried.

"What happened?" Rito asked.

"I'm not sure? It was still a prototype so maybe it just sucked up Momo's boobs and sent them to Nana." Lala replied as it was the only thing that made sense at the moment. Momo was panicking. Where would she stand in the Harem if she stayed like this forever? Would Rito lose interest in her?

"NOOO! I can't live like this!" She yelled as Nana for once got to act arrogant to her sister.

"Well it's not so bad Momo. Who knows maybe one day you too shall grow breasts like these. Hahahaha!" Her moment ended all too soon as her new brests deflated like balloons and Momo's grew back with a Boing sound.

"Oh, I guess the effect was only temporary." Lala stated. Momo stood back on her feet.

"Well, I must say that was an interesting experience. Nana I think I finally understood you a bit better now." Momo told her as she once again showed off her boobs.

"Damn it! You're trying to piss me off, aren't you!?" She yelled and they were back to square one. Rito was always curious. If Lala is so smart how is that any of her inventions have so many faults. The school day was over. Momo was planning on how to deal with Nana for the Harem plan. Rito went upstairs to talk to Lala for a bit. Rito entered her room.

"Hey Lala." Rito entered.

"Oh Rito! This is a surprise." She replied. The way she smiled had a bigger impact on him than before. His heart was beating quickly.

"Hey Peke can you give me and Lala some privacy for a little while. I want to talk to Lala." Rito told Peke. Lala and Peke were surprised by this. However since he is her fiance he is entitled to that much.

"Understood! I shall insure no one interrupts you!" Peke went out and locked the door.

"That seems a little extreme." Rito said.

"Sorry about that." Lala apologized as she sat on her bed and signaled Rito to go ahead and sit next to her. "What did you want to talk about?" This wasn't part of Momo's plan but what Ren said about Lala being more pure than anyone in the universe was true. She's given everything she had to make this relationship work that he felt it wasn't fair to leave her out of Momo's Harem plan like this.

"Okay, Lala this is something I need to say and explain." Rito started from the beginning how he was still sorting things out and about what happened on the night Yui was in his room. "I wasn't sure what it was but something in me was saying it would be alright. Then I found out how Momo had it all set up." Then he went to talk about his date with Run. He felt the subject about Mea would be better kept a secret for now till they were sure whose side she really stood on. Then talked about the kiss. "I know it all pretty much sounds like excuses and I began to think maybe it's possible to love more than one person but the feelings I confessed to you that day are still real and have a strong hold on me." Rito told her as Lala just listened.

"I see." Lala replied.

"If you're angry it's okay. I deserve it." Rito told her.

"It's not that, it's just I had this feeling lately you've been hiding something. Something you didn't feel ready to tell me. Now I know so I'm happy you came to tell me yourself. I meant what I said that day too. If you really love all these people in your life I'm happy to support them...just..." Lala was blushing for once. She was feeling...selfish.

"Just what?" Rito asked as he sat closer.

"Can you...can you shower me with love too?" Lala asked. This was probably her way of wanting to be intimate with him.

"I will. Then will you marry me and help me make the girls who love me happy." Rito asked. Never in a million years did he think he would make a proposal like that. Lala teared up.

"Yes! I will!" Lala yelled. As her and Rito shared their first passionate kiss. Lala had never felt like this in her life. The kiss was so passionate, so lustful that her body felt like it was heating up. "Rito. Rito." She kept calling his name. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Lala." Rito called back as he took the lead and massaged her breasts. It was different from the way Risa and Mio would go copping a feel. Rito's touch made her feel strange but in a good way.

"Ahh," She moaned. It was so sensual that for once out of all the awkward times he had with her Rito wanted to hear more. "Ahhh, Rito...more." She begged as Rito lifted her shirt and Lala took it off like it was instinct. They made out some more as Rito continued to massage her breasts. Peke being outside overheard the whole thing. Since Lala gave her consent to do this she wasn't gonna interrupt. She then saw Momo coming up.

"Peke? What are you doing there?" Momo asked.

"Making sure no one interrupts Rito-dono and Lala-sama." She replied.

"Could it be that..." Momo was imagining her hentai scenario but then thought. "No that's impossible."

"If it's about Lala-sama and Rito-dono consumating their engagement then you are correct Momo-sama." Peke told her. Momo was not believing it so she got to the door to listen in and sure enough.

"Ahhh, Rito!" That was Lala's voice and it sounded so sexual."

"Big sister and Rito!?" Momo took a peek through the small circular window and there they were. Rito was now sucking and licking Lala's breasts in the same way Momo did to him when he was Riko while also stroking her tail.

"Ahh, Hah, ahh~" Lala was feeling so good that she was drooling a bit and her panties and short shorts were so drenched Momo could notice the stain. "Rito!" Lala then felt something hard beneath her and it was Rito's manhood. In her times of seeing him naked she never actually looked at his manhood before. She then had Rito stop as she turned around and had Rito pull his pants down. Lala was surprised by it's size and shape. Lala touched it and Rito reacted.

"Big Sister has never done anything like this before. She's always been too pure for this kind of thing." Momo mentally beat herself up over this wishing she had more time to teach her big sister this stuff. This didn't scare Lala though as Rito decided to help her learn.

"What do I do Rito?" She asked him in an innocent way that made Rito's heart skip a few beats.

"Well why don't you remove your shorts and panties and I'll help you too." He told her. After doing that she did as he said and her pussy was now over his face dripping wet. "Next you try to lick it then...umm, well suck on it." Rito said in an embarrassed tone since he wasn't comfortable talk like that. Lala followed his advice and licked it. "If it helps it's a lot like how one plays with a devilukean tail." He said hoping she would understand that better. She licked it from the shaft to the tip and stroked it then began to suck on it. Rito started licking and fingering her pussy. During this exchange Lala tried using her breasts and put his dick between her breasts. Since Lala was older her breast size was 9 sizes bigger. she continued to suck on on him as she moved up and down to use her breasts to stroke him. The feel of her breasts on his manhood felt so soft and amazing to Rito.

"Ahh! Rito?" Lala called out as she was feeling even hotter inside. She resumed her previous actions on Rito's dick. Seeing them in that position was getting Momo hot and bothered.

"What are you doing?" Momo and Peke panicked as they saw Nana and told her to shush.

"Look." Momo told her thinking this could a be a good chance to get her more interested. Nana took a look and turned tomato face red and sounded like steam was coming out of her ears.

"W-W-Wha..." Momo covered her mouth to keep her quiet and had a hand on her tail to keep Nana from moving too much. Nana just watched as her big sister and Rito were doing something. "Big sis and that beast...are...doing that..." she said mentally.

"You have to learn at sometime Nana." Momo whispered suggestively as they continued to watch their pure big sister suck on Rito. Rito finally got Lala off and laid her on her bed as he removed his shirt. Both were completely naked.

"Rito."

"Lala" They both called each other out as they interlocked hands and Rito inserted himself inside of Lala. Lala winced in pain as she felt her Hymen break. Rito kissed her to help her.

"Rito. I'm so happy." She told him as she felt tears of joy fall from her cheek and signaled Rito she was okay. Rito started moving at a slow pace for her. "Ahh..ahh...hah!" Lala started moaning from the slow thrusting. She felt his entire thing move in and out inside her. She never felt like this before.

"Lala. Lala." Rito called out as he started picking up the pace. Lala couldn't help but react and wrap her arms and legs around him.

"Rito! Ahh hah! Kiss me!" She told him as they made out some more. "Rito! Something is coming!" She said as she was about to experience her first orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum!" Rito yelled as he released his first load inside her.

"So warm...inside." Lala said. The door suddenly opened and there were Momo and Nana.

"Hehehe sorry." Momo said. But then Nana jumped Rito feeling angry.

"What did you do to my big sister! You perverted beast! I'll kill you!" Momo grabbed her tail and sapped her strength.

"Calm down Nana. Seriously." Momo told her. Lala walked to her sisters.

"Nana, Rito didn't force me to do anything. I wanted to do this. The truth is you're acting this way cause Nana loves Rito too right?" She asked her.

"N-No! I don't! I hate him! I hate him! You hear me? I hate you!" She kept saying over and over again as Rito walked to her and hugged her since Nana isn't very good at expressing her feelings. Momo and Lala hugged Nana as well.

"It's okay Nana." He said. "I love all of you. You're a strong girl and that's what I like about you." He told making her blush and cry till she finally admitted.

"I love you. Stupid beast." She said as Rito kissed her. Momo sighed in relief as Lala smiled.

"Peke lock the door till it's almost time for dinner." Lala ordered as Peke did just that. Momo and Nana were now naked as well as They laid Nana down and prepared her for Rito. They sucked on her flat chest as Rito gently stroked her tail and licked her pussy to get her wet enough for him.

"I think she's ready now." Momo said. Nana was a little scared but Lala held her hand and assured her she was gonna be okay. That small bit of pain will go away as she was about to be deflowered by the one she loved.

"Errgghhh." Nana was wincing in pain and Rito entered her completely. Like with Lala he kissed her and started slowly. Rito thrusted into her very deeply. Nana was a lot tighter than Lala and Momo and for Nana he felt so big inside her as she moaned and drooled like an animal in heat. "Ahh ah hah ahh!" She moaned from his now fast thrusts and kissed him more. Rito then grabbed her waist to push further inside of Nana. "Ahh! It's...entering...my womb!" Nana moaned as Rito reaching her deepest part. The part where babies are made after recieving semen. Is what Nana thoughts as her moans got louder and louder. for Nana Lala bent down and gave her little sister a deep kiss. Nana felt Lala's tongue exploring her mouth as she felt Rito pushig so deep inside her. Momo took a turn and made out with her twin sister to add stimulation and adrenaline to Nana. "The kissing." She said as Rito picked up the pace. "The dick of this beast...the man I love being inside me!" Nana said in her thoughts as she was engulfed in the pleasure and felt Rito getting bigger. Her knowledge of animals mating was enough to tell her Rito was close.

"Nana! I'm gonna cum!" Rito yelled as his grip on her waist tightened was he went faster.

"Ahh ahhh ahh hah ah hah ahh ahh hah! CUMMING!" Nana yelled as she felt so much of Rito's sperm inside her that it overflowing. "Rito..." Nana mumbled as she couldn't feel her legs. Rito then laid down on his back after that sex session.

"Rito, It's my turn." Momo said as she rode on top. She stroked him and could tell Rito had another go in him. This was probably the first time she showed her devious and perverted nature to her big sister. "Ahh, oh yes! So deep!" She yelled as Lala then played with Momo's breasts and Nana got pay back and played with Momo's tail after moving close enough to get to it. For all the times Momo played with her tail, Nana sucked on it as she stroked and was enjoying seeing Momo squirm in her own game. "Ahh! No fair!" She said as Rito was now back in control of the movements. "Hah! Rito! Oh god!" She moaned as Rito got his thumb on her clitoris making Momo go crazy with everyone attacking her. For Lala and Nana this was a small revenge for keeping them out of the loop and having this kind of fun with Rito all to herself. "I can't take it! I'm cumming!" She yelled as she had biggest orgasm yet but Rito hasn't finished yet as Rito continued to thrust during her orgasm till he finally released his third shot sperm inside of Momo. "Sho...ghood...I'm...ghoonnna give...birhth to Rito's...baby..." Momo mumbled in her orgasmic state. The three sisters slept on top of Rito for a bit of rest. Each still feeling his sperm inside them. Momo had the right should, Nana had the left, and Lala hand his chest. Rito was feeling pretty content.

"I love you." The Devilukean sisters said to him at the same time.

"And I love you." He replied. Nana was happy as well as Momo and Lala. Momo's Harem plan was now completely safe. With Lala and now Nana involved with her. The throne was guaranteed to Rito. But there are still girls in love with Rito that need to be brought in before they could into that phase. So for now she'll bide her time and plan the next move.

End of episode 4

Notes:

Hey i edited this to fix some grammer errors and add in stuff i couldn't add cause I was so tired last night. Anyway I may not get much on till either saturday night or sunday but if I'm lucky and am not too tired I will try to post chapters as quickly as I can. reason for that is cause i am doing military training for the next 6 days counting today. anywho thanks for your patience and understanding and thank you all for liking this story and love troubles. ^_^ to relax everyone on what's coming next Run will have her first time with Rito while Momo tries to get Mikan to admit her real feelings for Rito and convincing her it would be alright cause Rito will be the king of the universe. as much as i would like to I won't be able to do a lemon of Mikan and rito till she is at least about the same age as Momo and Nana since they are about 15 or 16. so there will be and eventual time skip so Mikan can have her first time with Rito. after Mikan is added I will work on getting Mikado next then Tearju and Yami. reason for that is that I think Momo made a point to add Tearju since the best way to get Yami more open and into the harem would be getting Tearju involved. that's all for now. thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: Rito's day & Run's first time

To-Love-Ru: Operation Harem Time! 5

The following day after Rito's night with the Sister Princesses of Deviluke everyone was sleeping. Celine and Mikan in Mikan's room while Nana and Momo shared a bed for the first time in years. The activities left these two girls exhausted and happy but they were tired to the point of missing Dinner that Lala and Rito had to tell Mikan they were just a little under the weather. It was still early in the morning but Rito and Lala were awake and enjoying their new intimacy in the bath room. Lala used her Bath changer-kun to expand the space of the Bath room to make the tub as big as a bath house.

"Ahhh ahh hah!" Lala was moaning as she was seated on top of Rito facing him while moving her hips in the bath water while Rito kept a firm grip on her waist while sucking on her breasts again. "Rito! More! Hah ahhh!" Apparently Lala couldn't get enough of Rito last night and wanted to have more him even if it had to be early in the morning. Rather than Rito's room where the noise could wake up everyone they went to the bath and expanded it's space where Lala's voice wouldn't reach the upstairs or hallway so easily.

"Lala I'm gonna cum." Rito told her as he and Lala picked up the pace.

"Me too! I'm cumming. Cumming cumming cumming cumming! I'm Cumming!" Lala yelled as her and Rito reached their second climax. Rito and Lala have been at it for the last hour. "the baby is coming inside me..." Lala said as she laid her head on Rito's chest to catch her breath she was so happy right now. Even though they weren't officially married yet Lala wanted to start having Rito's children. Apparently just after everyone went to bed Lala studied Devilukean and Human biology in what else was there to sex and it eventually led to her finding how babies are made from just about every alien life form does this act to conceive children. Lala thought about this while studying positions most promising for pregnancy while looking at how girls have certain times of the month they are most likely able to conceive. After a few tweaks to some items with her all purpose tool Lala made a wand looking device to help her find out the best time to impregnate a girl. Her Ovulating period as it said on Earth . Coincidentally enough her ovulating period happened to be right now. As a princess set to succeed the throne with her future husband and the Harem of girls that love him as much as she does she was allowed this much. Luckily Nana and Momo weren't ovulating so impregnation wasn't likely...this time. This was the reason she woke Rito up and are now in the middle of making a baby.

"You sure you want to do this? We can always wait a bit longer." Rito suggested despite it being too late and the deed had been done. Lala nodded no.

"I love you Rito. I want to share my life with you. There's no one else I would want to do this with." She replied to him looking determined with a full understanding of what they were doing. Lala had her hand over her stomach hoping for good results. They enjoyed this moment as they sat in the bath for another ten minutes enjoying each other's company. "When will you tell Haruna?" Lala asked him.

"I don't know. I feel like I can't do it on my own." He told her honestly.

"If you need help. I'm happy to show her loving more than one person is possible." Lala told him. She was going to support her fiance in winning Haruna and bringing her into the harem as well as the other girls she read on Momo's list that have shown an interest in Rito.

"We should step out before Mikan wakes up." Rito told her. Lala was surprised to see Mikan's name on the list. Why Momo had her on the Harem plan still confused her but it was true she noticed Mikan always looking like she wished she could be this close to Rito. Maybe she was scared to admit her real feelings because they were siblings by blood. Even though as a King Rito could have Mikan if they chose to be with each other but she supposed there are some things humans on earth can't bring themselves to break no matter what they're told. Then it hit her.

"That's it! If that's all that's holding her back then I know what I can do!" Lala said in her thoughts. For now she is going to keep her plan in helping Rito and Mikan secret. If this works then Then Rito's confidence in getting Haruna later will sky rocket. After putting on their school clothes that they had with them just so they are dressed and can act like nothing happened since Mikan is still unaware of the Harem plan. Mikan's attachment to Rito is really strong. According to Momo's report Mikan has constantly denied boys left and right so it wouldn't be too crazy to believe she would be romantically interested in Rito. After checking if the coast was clear Rito and Lala got out and tried to sneak back into their rooms but apparently someone was already awake.

"MAAAUUUU!" Rito's head was grabbed by Celing with her entire little toddler body. She woke up early to play with her Mama. Since Mama wasn't in his room then he must be awake somewhere she thought. Rito grabbed her and held her like baby. "Mau!" She said happily as she then saw Lala.

"Celine, you really should be more careful. But I guess you wanna play, right?" Rito asked her plant daughter. It was strange since starting the Harem plan Rito was feeling more and more like a parent to Celine. Their bond as Father and Daughter or in Celine's mind Mother and Daughter has grown much stronger. Rito was making sure to spend as time as he could with Celine which wasn't easy between his school work, the harem plan, satisfying his harem of girlfriends, and being a dad to Celine was a lot of work for a kid in his teens. Rito was even considering finally telling his parents the truth about how Celine ended up in their care. Last time he got out of it with Mikan's help by telling them they just found her.

"Mau!" Celine wanted to play Nintendo 3DS this morning.

"hehehe, you're a great dad." Lala said to him as she pictured how he would raise their future child. She then kissed him and Celine smiled at what she was seeing.

"Mau, Mau!" She yelled wanting attention from her Mama right now. She may be well behaved most of the time but Celine is still a toddler so time with her Mama was important to her.

"Hehehe, Okay Celine. Have fun with Rito, okay?" Lala told Celine as she went up stairs to get her school bag ready and put together her secret plan in helping Rito and Mikan. She had her design set but had to put on hold for now due to Mikan calling everyone for breakfast to eat and packed her bag. The Deviluke sisters acted normal while keeping their activities with Rito secret. Nana wasn't too comfortable keeping this from Mikan but she agreed to keep quiet till they were how to handle telling Mikan or add her into the Harem as Momo put it. Nana had so much to say about the idea of letting the two siblings having a sexual relationship of any kind till Momo said nothing being a King can't fix and she had her watch anime and hentai anime of brothers and sisters having a relationship of all sorts such as Oreimo, My little sister is unusual lately, Mahouka, I love my younger sister, and the hentai and Eroge she showed off to Nana was Little Sister Paraise 1 and 2 then telling Momo if it wasn't possible then the people who make these things would never have thought it up as she winked. Nana dropped as Momo was dead set on doing this.

"We're heading out." Rito said as he carried Celine with his right arm.

"Mauuuu!" Celine said as she waved bye to Mikan.

"See you after school Mikan!" Momo said as the five left.

"Something felt different. I'm sure I'm just over reacting a bit." Mikan told herself as for some reason she felt her chest tighten a bit with how the three sisters seemed to be a bit closer to Rito and he didn't seem to mind too much and his bond with Celine was a lot stronger lately. "Rito..." She called out sadly. It felt like her brother was leaving her behind. On the way to school Lala was whispering her idea to Momo and Nana. Nana was shocked and asked if that's even possible while Momo agreed and would definitely help break that mental barrier the Yuuki siblings had. Rito was playing with Celine as he carried her making "Mau!" Celine was trying to be a dinosaur as Rito tried to help her say more words. At the very least get her to say "Gao!" for her dinosaur roars.

"Mau!"

"Gao!" Rito replied back. They got to school with no issues and dropped off Celine with Mikado Ryouko the school nurse. Momo definitely had plans for her since she has been known to tease and flirt with Rito. A mature woman like her would be a great benefit for Rito as well as her being a great doctor is a great asset and on top of that she would have sanctuary in the devilukean royal family as a member of Rito's harem once he becomes the king. Until Momo could get Mea into the Harem and draw out her master Yami would have to be one of the last ones to be added especially with her strong claim to hate perverted things. Getting Yami to see being perverted is a bad thing in general it just mostly depends on who you would rather prefer. Run was again called back to work to help her friend Kyouko for her show to play her rival character again. The day went by normally. Lala got Rito to do something with Haruna which was just getting some papers for the homeroom teacher. They were at least able to have conversation while laughing at small jokes. Rito was definitely open to having Haruna in the Harem but he felt a little more time before adding her would be good since in a lot of ways she was like him in regards to relationships. After the day ended Rito was to help Yui clean the class room but it was a secret plan for her and Rito to have some alone time. The clean up didn't take long where after that Rito and Yui were on the school roof. "You're quite shameless these days Yui." Rito teased as he nibbled her ear.

"Ahh, I don't wanna hear...mmmm that from you." She said trying to be her usual strong self. Lala caught on to her plan with a little help from Momo and asked Yui is she wanted to be a mom too. Yui blushed and yelled she's not ready to be that shameless yet. Momo gave her a special pill to prevent pregnancy. It's mostly used on Deviluke so it had one hundred percent guarantee. She wondered how Lala and even Momo who is younger than her are all set to try and become mothers but Yui knew she wasn't mentally ready yet and took the pill for now. Yui and Rito made some more as she undid his buttoned shirt. She then bit down on his nipples and licked them as she stroked his dick. Rito was all set and just slid her panties to the side. They were enjoying this supposed quickie quite a bit since they had to wrap it up before the school was locked up or worse the Principal were to see and get the wrong idea and join in his usual perverted way that everyone hates about him. He put left arm under her thigh and lifted it as he slid her panties to the side and plowed into her. "AHHH! So deep!" She said.

"Man you're still so tight Yui and your skin is so soft." He told her as he kissed her neck.

"Ahh haaa, don't leave a hicky idiot. Mmmphhh." Yui told him as he picked up the pace and kissed him again while wrapping her arms around him. Rito picked up the pace again.

"Gonna cum."

"Inside. Release it inside. Ahh, hahh aahhh, don't stain my uniform. Hah!" Yui told him as she couldn't hold back her moans anymore. "Hah ahhh ahh!" She felt Rito release his sperm inside her. They heard the principal's voice singing how he is gonna go see Run in her sexy outfit for Magical Kyouko. The stayed hidden.

"Damn that guy. Yui..." Yui kissed him knowing what he was gonna do.

"I know. Just be careful and don't be...too shameless." She told him. "I'll be fine." She told him as she was catching her breath and waited to feel her legs again. Rito ran as fast as he could then took every short cut he could possibly think of to get to Run before the Principal. The Principal was singing his perverted tune and took the normal route. Run has just finished working and walked to her hotel room. Unfortunately she was using an overcoat to cover up cause the costume was so revealing for her. Why she still wearing it? Well during the shooting of the final scene for the one hour special scheduled to air next week one of Kyouko's fire balls landed to where she kept her normal clothes just by her seat. Sadly they were burnt to a crisp so the orduced gave her an over coat to cover up and change in the hotel when everything was over. The other that happened was the top piece popped open and almost revealed her breasts on the set. If Kyouko hadn't improvised during the shoot to give her a moment to fix that it would've been a problem. She was almost the Hotel itself till a pair of sweaty hands pulled her into the bushes.

"Mmph!" She was about to struggle till she heard this person's voice.

"It's okay Run. It's me. Just wait and keep quiet." She turned and saw it was Rito. She did as she was told and saw the Principal.

"Run-chan! Where are you!" He kept yelling causing a ruckus till security chased him out.

"Okay let's go." Rito said as she carried her to the Hotel building and straight into the elevator. Being carried bridal style made her blush as she looked at manly Rito has been getting lately. They made it to the her Hotel room.

"Thank you Rito."

"No...problem..." Rito replied as he was catching his breath. His clothes were drenched in his sweat.

"Hehehe, why don't you use the shower before you leave." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh. You did save me so go ahead." She told him and Rito took her up on that offer. Rito was getting cleaned up. As he finished and was looking for a towel Run stepped in with her Blue Metalia costume still on.

"Run!?" Rito was surprised. He's seen the it on the show but this is the first time he's seen her wearing it in person.

"I'm not this Run. I am Blue Metalia!" She replied as she pulled Rito to her Hotel bed. She was trying to be seductive. She figured this was a chance to have Rito all to herself. Rito could see she was nervous about this from the way her body shook. Rito put his arms on her shoulders.

"Run, it's okay. If you're not ready I understand. There's need to push yourself." Run was surprised he could see that. She teared up a bit.

"I'm sorry. I just love you so much...I want to be one with you too. You're my most precious person Rito." Run told him as they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you too, Run. If we do this and you...well get pregnant...what about your career as an Idol?" He asked her. Lala and Momo were one thing but Run had a full time job as an Idol which meant her image with how people will see her affect her job.

"As long as you're willing to listen to me sing it's okay. Even if I lose my job as Idol I'll continue to sing my heart out. That's why I'm okay with bearing your child." She told him.

"I'll always listen to you sing. You have a really beautiful voice, Run." Rito replied as he then kissed her and tried to help her out of her costume. In the Lobby someone came to visit Run. It was none other than her at work Kyouko.

"Room 609. Thank you." Kyouko said as she made her way to the elevator. She wanted to make sure Run made it okay. Especially if her principal was running amok and ran into him. Luckily she burned him down...again. How he's still alive after being burnt for by her flames for the third time is beyond her. She wonder if the man was even human. As she waited for the elevator Rito and Run were completely naked and Rito was on top of Run.

"Wow. I've seen her naked a few times by accident but now...Run really is beautiful." He said in his thoughts.

"Come to me, my Rito." Run said with so much love in her voice waiting for her beloved Rito to claim her as his. Rito slowly entered as he has now experienced enough to understand how the first time hurts. He was gentle as Run winced feeling his manhood enter her bit by bit till it reached her cervix. "Rito, we're finally one." Run said as she cried happily.

"Run." Rito said as he kissed her and Run wrapped her arms around his neck. Rito started moving slowly.

"Mmmph, mmmphhh" Run moaned as they made out. They separated for air. "Ahhh, hah Rito. Rito!" She moaned as her nails dug into Rito. He didn't mind too much as then decided to bite down on her neck then sucked on her neck. The feeling of Rito doing that followed by his tongue swirling on her neck made her feel great. "Ahh ah hah hah haaa, Rito! You're so amazing!" Run said as Rito then changed the position to a reverse Cowgirl. Run was riding Rito like a natural.

"Ahh! Run." Rito moaned as he then realized Run was tightening up a lot more. He then got himself and her on their knees and thrusted faster.

"AAAAHH Rito! Rito! Rito!" She moaned and yelled from his rapid thrusting and the way he is massaging her breasts. It felt so good she put her hands over his. "I want more!" She yelled. She can't get enough of Rito. Rito was close.

"Errrgghh, Run I'm almost there. I'm gonna cum!" He grunted.

"Me too! Please release it inside me! Make me a mom! I want a little Rito inside me!" She yelled. They yelled as Rito came inside her. Run orgasm from Rito's sperm entering her wombing. She put her right hand over womb as she that happy orgasm look and sang with a shakey voice. "The baby seed...is inside me...Run is gonna be a mama..." She sang as Rito and Run fell backwards. Rito was worn out. "I love you Rito."

"and I love you Run." He replied back they shared another kiss. Unbeknownst to them Kyouko heard a lot of what they were doing. She walked off slowly trying to get her head together on what she heard. She only met Rito once when Run was pretending to be his girlfriend but was he really that amazing is what she wondered as she got to the elevator. Rito and Run laid in the hotel bed for about an hour and a half. Run slept on his should as Rito held her close. The alarm clock sounded and ended their sleep time all too soon. Run groaned but understood Rito had to go home.

"mmm, Rito." Run called not wanting him to leave. He gave her one last kiss as he still had his school shirt unbuttoned.

"Someday we'll be under the same roof. Till then bear with it for me, okay?" Rito said to as he smiled and broke Run's put face.

"I can never say no to you, Rito." She told him.

"Just get some sleep. You've had a really busy day." He told her.

"Okay. Good night...my handsome prince." She said as she drifted to sleep and began to dream on the chance of being pregnant and giving birth to a little Rito with green hair and a little Run with light brown hair and both having her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." Rito whispered and kissed her forehead. He left like it was natural and nothing to hide. Rito made his way home and on his way Mikan was sitting in her room looking at a syringe filled with a pink liquid. What was this Liquid? This was Lala's special project to help Mikan and Rito but it was not a decision to take lightly.

"Should I? If I do this then Rito and I..." She put her hands on her knees and buried her face in them. "Can be lovers but..." Rito was in the neighborhood and he Saw Celine stepping out of the front yard since she heard the voice of the backyard garden tell her that Mama was almost home. "We won't be siblings anymore." Rito waved happily to her as she ran to her Mama who was now across the street. Celine ran to him and Rito picked her up and did a nose kiss with his little girl.

"Mau!" Celine was happy she blushed from her Mama's nose kiss. Rito now entered his house with Celine in his arm.

"I'm home!" He said as his little sister struggled with a decision that could very well change her entire relationship with Rito. For now she out it away in her desk. She didn't want Rito to see it till she was sure what she wanted. She went to the hallway and acted like everything was normal by welcoming her Big Brother home.

End of Episode 5.

Notes:

I did it! I finished a chapter after 3 days of work with my unit! Anyway hoped you liked the 3 lemons. I think they can be longer but I'll leave at this for now and modify it later when I am not so busy but either way this was to end in a cliffy of sorts lol What is that pink liquid? What does it do? What do y'all think? Will Mikan take it? Will she be a part of the harem? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Mikan's choice!

To-Love Ru: Operation Harem Time! 6

The dinner for the evening was a delicious one and all the residents were enjoying each others company. Celine sat herself in Rito's lap as Rito fed her food. This was a night where he felt like he could spoil her for a bit. Lala sat next to Rito while Momo was on his other side and Nana sat next to Momo. Mikan was across Rito. She kept looking at how close the all were and it made her feel lonely. She thought back to the pink liquid given to her by the Deviluke sisters. They noticed Mikan feeling a little out of place since each of them started doing more things for Rito that she would normally do. Cleaning his clothes, cooking meals, helping him with Celine.

"Mikan no matter how time we spend with Rito the fact of the matter is..." Lala started.

"You have memories with Rito that we know nothing about and you're an irreplaceable part in his life." Momo finished as they talked about how Rito always relying on Mikan. She blushed at that.

"So...do you like Rito in a...you know?" Nana felt awkward asking that question Mikan caught on to what she was asking. She completely blushed.

"N-No! That's crazy! We're both siblings and..." Her words and actions were telling the opposite.

"And you look at him as if he weren't your big brother sometimes." Momo added in a devious manner.

"Be nice Momo." Lala told her devious sister. "Mikan we can all see you love Rito as much as we do. Which is why I made this if being blood related siblings is a problem." She explained. She showed off her latest creation. A pink serum in a cylinder.

"What is this?" Mikan asked.

"Well I had a little help from Momo's plants but this serum will alter your DNA to where you Rito will no longer be blood related siblings." Lala replied.

"Huh?" Mikan said not believing what she just heard.

"Quite true. We also gave it some thought and instead of being Rito's sister by blood you'd be our Sister far as genetics and blood goes." Momo said with a smile.

"Is that why it's pink?" Mikan asked as she looked at the pink serum. Lala chuckled a bit at that question. We end this recap by going to the next day after the last chapter. The girls have agreed to give Rito some time off from the sex. It was a sunday and Rito would be sleeping in. In his bed was Lala snuggling with her beloved Rito. Naturally both were naked. Lala's latest upgrade to his room was soundproofing it. So Lala and Rito could be as loud as they wanted. Lala slept comfortably on his right shoulder as Rito had his arms around her. He may have agreed to a harem but Lala and Haruna have a special place in his heart. Mikan woke up and noticed Celine knocking on Rito's door. The door was locked and Celine's little hands don't give a loud enough knock to wake up a sleeping Rito and Lala. Mikan gave a louder knock.

"Rito! Time to wake up!" She called out. She heard groaning.

"Kay..." Rito replied.

"Mao!" Celine was eagerly waiting for her Mama to spend his sunday morning with her. Lala woke up and made out with Rito.

"Good morning." she said.

"Morning." he replied. He reluctantly got out of the bed and put on his clothes as he heard Celine waiting for him to open up. Lala put on a shirt that belonged to Rito. Rito opened the door and picked up Celine.

"Mao!" Celine was quite happy to be with her mama as she hugged him tightly. While Rito and Lala were having a family moment with Celine Mikan was still thinking about what to do with the pink formula. She wouldn't be Rito's sister anymore and she wouldn't be human anymore for that matter.

"Rito! I'm going out for a bit." She yelled. Rito and Lala were coming downstairs.

"Where you gonna go?" Rito asked.

"Just some shopping." She replied. Lala could tell she needed time to be alone and consider the offer. "I left breakfast on the table. I'll be back to make lunch." She told them. Momo and Nana were just coming down to see Mikan leave. Mikan walked around town to think. Rito spent his day at home gardening, playing with Celine while Lala, Nana, and Momo were planning how to get the other girls interested in Rito. If Mikan and Mea joined then the chances of Getting Yami into the Harem would go up to a forty-five percent success rate. Rito still had no idea Mikan was considered for the harem as well. Rito was showing Celine how to play a game on his 3DS and Celine watched with great amusement. Lala was waiting for one more week to pass before she can try to check if she has gotten pregnant yet. Celine fell asleep and Rito carried her to her little basket bed in Mikan's room. The front door opened.

"I'm home." Everyone saw Mikan return home with Dinner groceries.

"Welcome home Mikan." Lala said as she helped Mikan with the groceries.

"Hey, Mikan I gotta go help dad for a bit. Celine is asleep upstairs. I'll be back in time for dinner." Rito said as he ran off seeing as how his father made it sound like a matter of life death over his cell phone where in the case of a professional manga artist it may very well be. Mikan saw him leave and the Deviluke sisters noticed she was still a bit zoned out.

"Mikan why don't you let us handle dinner today?" Momo suggested.

"Yeah take today off and relax." Lala added in the hopes of letting Mikan get more time thinking about the offer.

"We have things under control here." Nana assured her as she took the groceries to the kitchen.

"Nana you know you aren't a very cook. Remember what happened last time." Momo told her as she followed Nana.

"It'll be okay." Lala told her with her usual smile. Mikan took their offer and wnet up stairs. She saw Celine sleeping peacefully as she went to her bed. She layed and wonder if the reason she kept turning down other boys really was because she had romantic feelings for her brother. She blushed at the though of having a relationship with Rito. She then went to her desk and and got the serum and just stared at it. Rito finally came home and he looked exhausted.

"Man. Dad really needs to try and keep it together." Rito said as he popped his back since his called him to help reorganize some things. Momo welcomed him back home.

"Oh my Rito. You look like you need a hot bath." She told him as she led him to it and got the hot water running. Rito gave her a kiss on the lips and asked if he could have sometime alone in the bath to relax. "Okay then but you'll owe me." She replied as she chuckled and skipped off.

"sometimes I wonder about that girl." He mumbled to himself. He got in the bath and relaxed. "Ahh, man this is what I needed." He said to himself as he put on a hot cloth towel over his eyes and forehead. "Can't believe I got a harem happening. I wonder if this will really work out okay but I guess it's a little too late for second guessing and regrets." He said in his thoughts as he thought about the girls currently in the harem. He was so in his thoughts he wasn't aware someone had entered the bath. We can see her naked legs, long pink hair that had a familiar style and her Devilukean tail moved in nervousness. She opened the door as she dropped her towel and nervously walked to Rito and entered the bath.

"Rito." He heard someone calling and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm, Mikan? Are you in the bath?" He asked as he was about to remove the towel from his head he felt mikan's young and slender arms wrap around his neck and felt a pair of lips go over his. "Wha..." Rito couldn't believe what he was feeling. Mikan was actually kissing him. When Mikan separated to grasp for air the towel fell off of Rito as he was even more surprsied at what he was looking at. "Mikan?" The girls was definitely Mikan. Physically she still looked the same only her hair was completely as pink as the Devilukean sisters, she had a tail that curled around that expressed how nervous and worried she was about this, and last was the color of her eyes. They were now as blue as Nana and Momo's eyes. "What happened to you?" He asked her as she cupped his face and her tail wrapped around his arm. It was pretty obvious she still had no control over tail.

"I'm sorry Rito. I know this is completely selfish of me and please don't be too mad at Lala and the others. They made this so I could decide if I wanted this or not. I realized the reason I do everything for you cause deep down...I fell in love with you. You always protected me and tried to take care of me. I think deep down to ignore those feelings cause I know siblings aren't supposed to fall in love with each other I took to cooking and other kinds of housework till eventually it just became a routine for me. I love you Rito. I want to be with you, I want to be your wife." She said as she was tearing up. She knew there was no going back now. Rito looked at her. She was trembling so much and her tears showed how scared she was of rejection. Rito has mixed feelings about this. Despite the change to help Rito and herself avoid the issue of incest he still had those brotherly feelings trying to tell him not to do it but Mikan took such an extreme decision because of her own romantic feelings. Rito thought about everything. He has been spending a lot of time with the girls in the harem while trying to add the other girls in Momo's list.

"I guess I haven't been paying too much attention to you lately. Maybe if I have I would've known your feelings a lot sooner." He told her as he cupped his little sister's face and their foreheads were touching where Mikan was looking into his eyes. "Mikan this is gonna take some getting used to but we'll take it one step at a time. I promise I won't let you go through this alone." He told her as he then kissed her. Mikan was so happy as they were having a full make out session. Rito accepted her feelings. After that they mostly just sat in the bath enjoying each others company. They both got out of the bath and slowly walked to the kitchen since Mikan was nervous about showing her new look. He held her hand. "Lala, Momo, Nana, Celine!" He called out as they turned to see the new Mikan.

"Mikan! You chose to admit your feelings!" Lala yelled happily as the Deviluke sisters hugged Mikan feeling happy for her and happy they got a new sister. There was going to be a lot to teach her about her new culture and her Physical changes. Rito picked up Celine and let her look at Mikan. Celine seemed to like her new look. They all sat down for dinner to celebrate Mikan's bold decision and rebirth. So she got to have a seat next to Rito. Lala explained despite now being a Devilukean she would still need to wait till she was at least fifteen since by that point female Devilukeans will have full mature bodies that are ready to have children. So sex would still be on hold for Mikan since her getting pregnant at an early age would cause complications that could put both her and the baby in danger. So both agreed to hold off on the sex till Mikan was of proper age.

"How will I know when I am old enough...umm big sister..." since her change was due to the DNA of the Deviluke sisters as the base of the serum she was technically Lala, Momo, and Nana's new little sister.

"You don't have to call me that if you don't feel comfortable with it Mikan." Lala told her though she did like the sound of it.

"I personally don't mind since Nana and I have always been the younger sisters." Momo told her.

"I wasn't thinking that." Nana said in embarrassment which made it obvious she was thinking the same thing.

"Well..since Lala is going to marry Rito anyway you'd still be...my big sister..." Mikan blushed as her tail was wagging her tail around in excitement. The sisters were laughing since they recall learning to keep their tails under control when they were at that age when their tails would around expressing their real feelings about stuff without consent then Mikan's tail fired an energy beam through the window. "HUH!?"

"What the!?" Rito asked.

"Oh my. That was a pretty powerful beam." Lala said since neither her or her sisters fired a tail beam till afther they turned fifteen.

"I guess Mikan's tail must build up more kinetic energy at a faster rate than us." Momo said.

"Wait we can do that?" Mikan asked since her and Rito weren't told about this.

"Sorry about that. Since we hardly ever get into any life or death fights or get into a war there really hasn't been much of a need to use them but we still build up kinetic energy over time in case we need to use them. We have to be careful in how we use them. Using too much energy causes us to shrink down to younger ages temporarily." Lala explained.

"Wait is that why Gid..."

"Yep. Because father is always at war he's stuck as a toddler. Soon as he regains his adult body he uses up all his energy and reverts back to a toddler." Momo explained for Rito.

"Don't worry Mikan. Just leave it to your new big sisters! We'll teach how to control your tail properly and how to take care of it." Lala said feeling excited to show Mikan on how to be a Devilukean.

"How am I gonna tell mom and dad though?" Mikan asked. Rito held her hand as the Deviluke sisters got up and gave a group hug to show their support.

"It'll be a big shock as well as a big adjustment but we'll come across that bridge when get to it. Mom will be back in two months from her tour in France and by then Dad will taking his vacation. That'll give us time to plan it out." Rito assured.

"Well technically I'll be the one planning." Momo said in a joking manner. Mikan was so happy at the support that she was about to cry. Lala let her cry into her busom Rito hugged her from behind. This was a big change and will take some getting use to. More so for Rito and Mikan but they'll get through it somehow. Out in the city roof tops a certain blonde haired girl that shined like gold in her black assassin outfit while eating Taiyaki. It was none other than Yami.

"I wonder if Mikan is okay. She seemed a bit distracted." Yami said to herself as she recalled seeing Mikan as she flew around and took note of Mikan acting a bit strange. "Maybe I should visit her tomorrow." she said to herself. Yami flew off to sleep in her ship. She had to admit lately sleeping in her ship has been rather lonesome especially when she sees Rito with Lala or Yui or one of the Deviluke twins. "Why do I feel so bothered by this?"

End of chapter 6

Notes:

This was a bit shorter than the others it was also a bit tricky to write. This is one of the few times I felt like I was in a land mine field since I wasn't sure on how to go about getting this chapter going. Anywho I'll let your reviews tell me the good and bad points in this chapter. Thank you for your patience. PS sorry for the delay. I am having internet issues and then there was the 2 week simpsons marathon lol followed by playing Tales of Xillia 2, it was a lot of fun.


End file.
